Reminiscing
by Chocolate Cronut
Summary: Reminiscing A Naruto Fanfiction NaruSasu! YAOI! DLDR! "Ah, menua bersama Naruto memang tidak pernah menjadi ide yang buruk. " Old Naruto and Sasuke! Sepotong cerita bagaimana Sasuke dan Naruto menua bersama.


_**Reminiscing**_

A Naruto Fanfiction

NaruSasu

 **Naruto dan Sasuke: 70 Tahun**

 **Menma: 40 Tahun (anak dari Naruto dan Sasuke)**

 **Boruto: 10 tahun (anak dari menma)**

 **Saya menggunakan patokan menikah umur tiga puluh tahun. Karena ini bukan di Indonesia. Rata-rata orang asia timur menikah pada umur tiga puluh terutama untuk yang laki-laki.**

Langit berwarna jingga terpantul di kedua bola mata sepekat langit malam. Matanya sayu menatap hamparan kebun bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Menikmati indahnya bunga selagi masih dapat ia lihat. Musim panas akan segera berakhir, berikut dengan keindahan bunga-bunga yang tertanam rapih di kebun belakang rumahnya.

Tubuh renta itu bersender pada kursi yang menemaninya kemana pun dirinya beranjak. Menjadi penopang selama lima tahun belakangan. Rambut hitam indah yang dulu mampu memikat berbagai kaum, baik hawa maupun adam, kini tengah memutih. Hanya seperempat siluet hitam yang tampak sebagai penanda warna asli rambutnya. Kulit yang dulu dielu-elukan putih, mulus, dan halus hingga sebagian wanita iri padanya kini hanyalah kulit dengan tanda penuaan. Tubuhnya yang indah molek hingga ada masanya ia sering sekali mendapat pelecehan seksual kini mengurus, terkurangi berat badannya. Ototnya yang terbentuk indah hilang entah kemana. Wajahnya yang dulu menarik hati setiap insan yang melihat kini hanyalah wajah seorang kakek tua yang sedang berjuang melawan musuh utama setiap manusia, waktu.

Bukan Uchiha Sasuke sang penakluk wanita dan pria, tapi Kakek Sasuke yang sedang memperjuangkan hidupnya melawan waktu dan malaikat maut yang sangat siap mengambil nyawanya kapan saja mengingat hidupnya yang sudah lama di dunia ini. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis melihat warna jingga yang semakin pekat di langit. Terasa sangat indah jika dikombinasikan dengan pemandangan halaman belakang rumahnya saat ini.

Pikiran Sasuke melayang. Ia sadari perubahan signifikan pada fisiknya yang telah termakan oleh waktu. Bahkan pikirannya pun mulai terpengaruh. Ia hanya bisa tertawa mengingat usaha-usahanya dahulu untuk menolak penuaan. Menghambatnya agar tetap terlihat indah saat tua nanti. Namun ternyata mau seperti apapun ia berusaha takdir ini tidak bisa berubah. Hingga disinilah dia. Menjadi seorang kakek kakek tua yang kehilangan banyak kemampuan fisik hingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berdiam diri diatas kursi roda dan membutuhkan bantuan orang lain bahkan jika ingin buang air.

Sasuke asik melamunkan masa tuanya hingga suara seorang anak kecil mengambil perhatiannya.

"Kakek!"

Sosok anak kecil berambut pirang bermata sapphire muncul tiba-tiba melalui belakang tubuhnya. Ia bisa mendengar derap langkah kecil yang terburu-buru. Sepertinya cucu kesayangannya sedang berlari ke tempatnya terduduk saat ini. Ia sangat senang ketika berhasil melihat siluet sang cucu yang sekarang berdiri di depan kursinya.

"Boruto"

Ucap Sasuke lirih yang langsung mendapat terjangan pelukan dari Boruto.

"Aku bawa sesuatu untuk Kakek Sasu!"

Ucap Boruto usai membenamkan kepalanya pada perut sang kakek. Bocah lima tahun itu menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman lebar penuh arti. Sasuke yang melihat senyum Boruto juga ikut senang. Ia juga penasaran apa yang dibawa oleh cucunya hingga ia sangat bersemangat seperti ini.

"Hm? Apakah ituu?"

Mendengar balasan Sasuke, dengan gesit Baruto masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Tidak lama kemudian, tubuh milik anak berumur 10 tahun tersebut muncul kembali di hadapannya. Dengan sedikit kesulitan, di kedua tangan Boruto telah terdapat sebuah album foto berwarna biru muda yang terlihat berdebu dan rapuh. Dimakan usia.

Mata Sasuke membelak kecil melihat hadiah yang dibawakan Boruto untuknya. Ia sangat mengetahui hadiah yang dibawa Boruto. Hal yang sudah lama ia cari. Album foto miliknya.

Mulut Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman lebar hingga kerutan terlihat semakin jelas di wajahnya yang menua. Sasuke sedang sangat senang karena ternyata album ini tidak hilang.

"Ayah dan aku menemukan ini saat kemarin membersihkan gudang. Ayah bilang kalau ini milik kakek dan kakek akan senang kalau Boruto memberikan ini kepada kakek."

Sasuke sangat bangga pada Boruto. Bocah ini sangat cerdas dan sangat menyayanginya. Dengan senang hati Sasuke menerima hadiah Boruto.

"Kamu benar sayang. Ini adalah salah satu benda yang berharga untuk Kakek. Terima kasih ya."

Sasuke menerima album tua ini dan meletakkan di atas pangkuannya tanpa membuka sedikitpun. Setelah hadiah telah tersampaikan, Boruto tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Matanya sibuk menatap album tersebut dengan pandangan penuh rasa keingintahuan. Sasuke yang mengerti arti tatapan tersebut membuka suara.

"Kau ingin tahu isinya?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Boruto menganggukan kepalanya dengan penuh antusias hingga helaian pirangnya ikut bergerak mengikuti anggukan kepalanya. Sasuke yang melihat itu tertawa, melihat betapa besar keingintahuan sang cucu akan album berharganya.

"Kalau begitu, ambil kursi kecil itu dan duduklah disebelah Kakek."

Ucap Sasuke sembari mengarahkan pandangnnya pada kursi kecil yang berjarak beberapa meter dari kursi roda Sasuke. Hitungan detik, Boruto sudah siap duduk manis dengan kursi yang telah di bawa mendekati Sasuke saat ini.

"Aku sangat penasaran Kakek."

Ucap Boruto sembari melongokkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat isi album yang dibawa sang Kakek. Tidak ingin membuat cucu kesayangannya menunggu, dengan cepat ia mulai membuka sampul depan dari album berdebu itu dengan berhati-hati.

Terdapat sebuah tulisan tangan yang menyapa mata mereka. Dikertas tersebut ada dua buah tulisan. Tulisan pertama ditulis dengan rapi, sedangkan yang satunya sulit untuk dibaca karena tidak rapi memberikan kesan ditulis secara serampangan. Kertasnya sudah lapuk, namun tinta yang tergores disana masih terlihat jelas.

" _ **Namikaze Naruto x Uchiha Sasuke"**_ adalah kata kata yang tertulis dengan rapi. Lalu dibawahnya ada tulisan serampangan dengan bunyi.

" _ **Memori Cinta Kita Sasuke! Aku akan selalu mencintaimu!"**_

Sasuke tersenyum mendapati kata-kata tersebut. Ini memutar kembali ingatannya pada puluhan tahun yang lalu. Saat ia dan Naruto masihlah dua orang pemuda tampan yang saling jatuh cinta. Ditengah lamunannya, suara Boruto berhasil membawa kembali kesadarannya.

"Kakek, itu tulisan siapa?"

"Menurutmu ini tulisan siapa?"

Boruto mengerutkan kening dan langsung menunjuk tulisan yang rapi dengan jemari kecilnya.

"Yang ini pasti tulisan Kakek Sasu! Sedangkan yang jelek ini pasti tulisan _Grandpa_ Naru!"

"Hm? Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Karena _Grandpa_ Naru kan sangat ceroboh dan serampangan."

Penjelasan Boruto membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi kembali tertawa. Bahkan cucu kesayanganannya mengerti betul sifat suaminya.

Tidak memberi tanggapan, Sasuke mulai membuka album ke halaman selanjutnya. Halaman tersebut mulai menguning. Namun foto-foto yang tertempel masih terlihat jelas. Menampilkan berbagai kenangan dua pemuda tampan bersurai pirang dan hitam pada masa muda mereka.

Kedua mata Sasuke tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada foto-foto yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat. Senyum tersungging dikedua bibir dan terpancar lewat kedua bola matanya. Jemari kurus Sasuke meraba perlahan foto kenangan mereka pada salah satu foto yang ia ingat dengan jelas.

Foto yang menampilkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang bergandengan tangan dalam festival lampion saat ia masih SMA. Foto itu diambil oleh Kiba yang kebetulan lewat dan mengambilnya secara diam-diam. Salah satu foto favorit Sasuke. Dalam foto itu, ia dan Naruto kebetulan saja sedang tertawa dengan bebas. Ia ingin memuji Kiba untuk foto yang satu ini. Karena jarang sekarang Sasuke bisa tertawa, dan Kiba dengan sigapnya mengambil foto ini sebagai kenang-kenangan.

"Album ini berisih foto Kakek dan _Grandpa_ saat masih muda! _"_ Ucap Boruto antusias. Boruto terlihat terkesima melihat wajah tampan kedua kakeknya dahulu.

" _Grandpa_ Naruto terlihat tampan dan kakek terlihat manis!" Komentar Boruto. Dengan cepat Sasuke terlihat sedih dan berkata.

"Kakek kan laki-laki kenapa kau bilang kakek manis?"

"Karena kakek memang manis! Lagipula Boruto suka laki-laki yang manis!"

Apakah Boruto akan mengikuti jejak Naruto?

"Baiklah kalau Boruto suka laki-laki yang manis, kakek tidak akan keberatan."

Dengan cepat Boruto kembali fokus pada album kenangan Sasuke dan Naruto serta merengek kepada Sasuke untuk segera membuka halaman selanjutnya. Sasuke pun mengabulkan permintaan cucu kesayangannya.

Halaman kedua telah terbuka. Pandangan Boruto langsung tertuju pada foto milik kakek-kakeknya yang terletak ditengah halaman. Sebaris komentar keluar begitu saja melalui mulut Boruto melihat foto tersebut.

"Kakek, ternyata _Grandpa Naru_ juga mesum ya."

Sasuke sedikit kaget mendengar komentar tersebut.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu sayang?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit keherenan. Dengan cepat jari Boruto menunjuk sebuah foto. Foto tersebut terpasang di tengah halaman dengan ukuran cukup besar. Memperlihatkan dua orang remaja SMA berpelukan, tepatnya Naruto yang memeluknya, dengan erat.

Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat memakai seragam sekolah dan berpelukan di dalam kelas. Ah, memori itu membawa Sasuke jauh pada awal mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Foto itu diambil setelah Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tepat setelah Sasuke menerima permintaan Naruto, tanpa pikir panjang pemuda berambut pirang tersebut menerjangkan sebuah pelukan erat di tubuh Sasuke. Membuatnya kaget sekaligus malu karena saat itu ada banyak teman-teman dekat mereka turut membantu rencana Naruto saat insiden itu terjadi. Neji, yang saat itu merupakan salah satu tim fotografi di sekolah mereka, dengan cepat mengabadikan momen tersebut.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat malu dan kaget saat tubuh Naruto memeluknya. Sayang sekali wajah Naruto tidak terpampang sama sekali di foto tersebut. Sasuke yang mendengar komentar Boruto, entah untuk keberapa kalinya hanya bisa tersenyum, tidak ia pungkiri juga bahwa suaminya itu memang mesum.

" _Grandpa_ tidak mesum sayang!" Suara dan sosok Naruto muncul melalui dalam rumah. Membuat Boruto memalingkan kepala untuk melihat sosoknya.

" _Grandpa!"_

Sungguh, Sasuke juga ingin sekali melihat sosok Naruto sekarang. Tapi tidak akan bisa karena kursi ini akan mengahalangi pandangannya.

Keadaan Naruto pun tidak jauh dari keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Tua termakan usia. Rambutnya telah memutih, sama seperti Sasuke. Ketiga kumis kucingnya kini hampir tidak terlihat akibat kerutan-kerutan yang ada di wajahnya. Walaupun begitu tubuh naruto masih cukup kuat untuk membantu Sasuke melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya. Sasuke bergantung kepada Naruto sepenuhnya untuk beraktifitas.

Naruto akhirnya menampakan diri dalam jarak pandang Sasuke. Tersenyum lebar sebari mengacak-acak rambut sang cucu. Boruto yang diacak-acaka rambutnya hanya merengut kesal. Ia tadi sudah susah-susah menatanya sebelum berangkat berkunjung kemari.

" _Gramps!_ Aku sudah susah susah menatanya tadi tahu!"

Ucap Boruto kesal sembari merapikan rambutnya. Naruto terkekeh kecil melihat cucunya yang sangat lucu.

"Maafkan _Gramps!_ Kau di panggil Ayahmu tadi!"

"Aku tidak mau kesana. Aku masih ingin bersama kakak Sasu!"

"Hm apa yang Boruto lakukan bersama kakek Sasu? Apakah asik sekali?"

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. Ia cukup terkejut melihat sebuah album tua terbuka yang ada di pangkuan Sasuke. Pandangan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Naruto bisa melihatnya. Sasuke sedang bernostalgia hm?

Baru saja Naruto akan ikut berkegiatan bersama dua orang kesayangannya, tiba-tiba suara Menma menggelegar memenuhi rumah kecil milik Sasuke dan Naruto.

"BORUTO! KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA MAINAN SEBANYAK INI?! KITA HANYA KE RUMAH KAKEK."

Boruto yang mendengar omelan ayahnya hanya bisa mencebir kesal. Ia baru saja memulai sesi bercerita dengan kakek-kakeknya. Tapi tiba-tiba panggilan sang ayah menganggu waktu. Melihat hal itu Sasuke mulai membujuk Boruto.

"Boruto, kembali pada ayahmu dahulu. Setelah ini kakek dan _grandpa_ akan bercerita padamu." Ucap Sasuke memberikan Boruto pengertian agar sang cucu mau mendengarkan ayahnya.

Mendengar penawaran Sasuke, hati Boruto sedikit ringan. Paling tidak, kedua kakeknya ini sudah berjanji akan bercerita padanya nanti.

"uh.. baiklah kakek. Kakek janji ya tapi?" Ucap Baruto sembari mengangkat jari kelingking kecilnya. Menginginkan pertanda janjinya dengan Sasuke. Dengan senyum kecil, Sasuke mengaitkan jemarinya yang berkeriput dengan jari kecil Boruto.

"Janji."

Melihat hal itu, Boruto semakin puas. Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Menuju sumber suara yang tadi memanggilkan.

Kini tersisa dua mahluk tua termakan usia. Pasangan sehidup-semati yang telah menua. Melihat kursi kosong di sebelah Sasuke, Naruto dengan perlahan mendudukan pantatnya. Menyamankan posisi untuk dapat berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Kau sudah tua dobe. Bahkan untuk duduk kau sangat lambat."

Ternyata mulut pedas Sasuke masih belum berubah. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menyengir, melihat tidak adanya perubahan pada sikap Sasuke selalu membuat Naruto seperti jatuh cinta kembali.

"Kau tidak melihat dirimu sendiri teme." Dengan cepat Naruto mengusap-usapkan telapak tangannya pada rambut putih Sasuke. Menyingkirkan helaian yang terjatuh mengahalangi pemandangannya akan wajah yang telah menemaninya lebih dari separuh waktu hidup yang telah ia jalani sekarang.

Naruto melongokan kepalanya untuk melihat halaman yang terbuka. Memperhatikan foto-foto yang menampilkan dan menyimpan momen cinta mereka.

"Sudah lama sekali ya Sasuke sejak aku mencintaimu." Ucap Naruto sembari menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Foto-foto ini sungguh mendatangkan kembali memori masa muda kita."

"Bahkan kata-katamu sudah seperti kakek tua Naruto."

"Hey! Kita memang sudah tua lho Sasuke! Kau jangan terobsesi untuk menjadi muda terus!"

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Matanya kembali fokus pada album. Membuka halaman selanjutnya.

"Ah foto ini Sasuke!" Ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk sebuah foto dengan jarinya. Sasuke pun memeperhatikan foto tersebut.

"Foto pertama kita saat mulai tinggal bersama!"

Ah Sasuke ingat foto ini. Foto itu diambil oleh Sakura saat mampir ke kediaman mereka untuk memastikan semua hal berjalan dengan baik. Foto tersebut menampilkan Naruto yang sedang membantunya untuk mencuci piring.

"Lalu ini Sasuke! Foto ini" Naruto kembali menunjuk sebuah foto. Sasuke kembali memperhatikan foto yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

"Ini saat Shikamaru memfoto kita diam diam!"

Sasuke ingat. Saat itu mereka menghardari pernikahan guru Kakashi dan Iruka. Di geraja terindah di kota mereka. Saat itu mereka pulang akhir karena Naruto bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Saat dirasa sepi, dengan cepat Naruto mengatakan bahwa mereka akan segara melamar Sasuke. Kenapa ia mengatakan hal itu di tempat seperti ini? Naruto bilang ia ingin bahwa janjinya dilihat langsung oleh Tuhan. Hingga tidak mungkin bagi Naruto untuk menghianati janjinya sendiri.

Saat itu muka Sasuke langsung memerah. Ia sangat malu dan senang. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimana hingga tiba-tiba Naruto berusaha mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Mencuri ciuman. Namun ternyata sebelum sempat keduanya berciuman. Suara jepretan kamera mengagetkan keduanya.

Dengan cepat mereka menjauhkan wajah masing-masing. Dan terlihatlah sosok Shikamaru yang menguap dengan membawa kamera di tangan kanannya. Naruto langsung ingin menyembur Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya mendengar pembelaan dari pria tukang tidur tersebut

'Kau yang bilang untuk sebanyak mungkin mengambil gambar kalian tanpa sadar kan Naruto?'

Lalu Naruto hanya bisa bersabar mengelus dada.

"Waktu itu kau membuatku sangat malu Naruto." Ucap Sasuke lirih. Mengingat itu ia kembali malu. Sudah berpuluh tahun ia hidup bersama Naruto tapi tetap saja ia merasa malu mengingat masa lalu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu loh Sasuke! Makanya aku bisa seperti itu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada bangga. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis lalu dengan cepat mencium pipi keriput Naruto.

"Aku tahu."

Naruto tertawa. Lalu mereka habiskan waktu untuk melihat berbagai halaman selanjutnya. Mengarungi kembali memori lama perjalanan cinta mereka.

N aruto dan Sasuke yang sudah bersama sejak masuk sekolah dasar. Menyadari cinta mereka saat sekolah menengah pertama. Dan memulai hubungan sejak sekolah menengah atas. Hingga saat usia senja ini mereka masih bersama. Sasuke merasa ini seperti sebuah keajaiban. Dapat mencintai seseorang begitu lamanya.

Naruto terus berbicara, menceritakan setiap foto yang ia lihat dan ia ingat. Sasuke dengan senang hati mendengarkan. Memberikan tambahan informasi yang ia ingat.

"Ah ini saat kita masih disekolah dasar!"

" Teme! Kau ingat tahun baru pertama kita setelah berpacaran? Ah kita mempunyai foto bersama rupanya!"

"Ah ini foto uh kapan yah?"

"Setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit dobe. Setelah melahirkan Menma."

" Ohoho, kau benar Sasuke."

Halaman demi halaman, foto demi foto. Memanggil kenangan mereka kembali. Mereka asik tertawa hingga tidak sadar waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Hingga tiba saatnya membuka halaman terakhir.

"Dad! Harus aku taruh dimana belajaan ini?" Suara Menma terdengar melalui punggung tua Naruto dan Sasuke. Membuat Naruto menoleh. Dan mendapati anaknya berjalan mendekat.

"Ayah!" Menma mencium pipi Sasuke. Serta memeluk Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke tersenyum mendapatkan pelukan dari putra mereka satu-satunya. Menma lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu harus meletakan jeruk-jeruk dan tomat-tomat itu dimana. Kulkas Ayah dan Daddy sudah penuh."

"Hmm biar daddy lihat dahulu."

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya. Mengelus rambut Sasuke. Meminta persetujuan sang istri-suami untuk membantu sang anak. Dengan cepat anggukan diberikan Sasuke.

Naruto pergi bersama Menma. Tertinggalah Sasuke dengan album dipangkuannya. Halaman telah sampai hingga akhirnya.

Sasuke membukanya dengan cepat. Foto terbaik mereka ada di sana. Ia ingat. Naruto sengaja meletakan foto ini pada bagian terakhir. Dengan alasan, ia ingin apapun yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke memiliki akhir yang baik. Bahkan untuk sebuah album foto sekalipun.

T ertampang foto dengan ukuran yang besar. Menampilkan Naruto dan Sasuke saat upacara pernikahan mereka.

Dibawah guguran bunga Sakura. Dengan Hakama, mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia. Naruto dengan hakama hitam dan Sasuke dengan hakama putih serta tudung. Senyum Naruto terukir lebar. Wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Jemari bertautan. Hari paling membahagiakan bagi mereka. Mengikat kedua insan dalam janji seumur hidup. Menemani dan mencintai hingga akhir hayat.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia mengelus perlahan foto tersebut. Melihat foto ini membuat ia kembali mengingat seluruh perasaan yang ia rasakan saat itu. Perutnya bergejolak, gelisah. Namun di satu sisi kebahagiaan meletup-letup didada, tidak menghentikan sebuah senyuman untuk terus menggelayut pada kedua bibirnya. Dadanya berdetak sangat keras saat melihat sang suami dengan hakama hitamnya. Siap menjadikan dirinya sebagai satu-satunya dan pendamping hidup selamanya.

Sasuke meletakan salah satu tangan di atas dadanya. Ia bisa merasakan. Bagaimana jantungnya berdetak keras. Seperti saat itu. Saat kedua mata mereka bertemu di hari pernikahan mereka. Setiap detakannya hanya menyuarakan satu nama. Namikaze Naruto. Selalu, dan tidak berubah.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba ikut memegangi tangannya yang ia letakkan di dada. Naruto, ia di sana. Menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

Sasuke terkikik kecil. Naruto pasti mengira jantungnya kambuh kembali. Dengan perlahan ia menyingkirkan tangan sang suami dan menggenggamnya erat. Menyalurkan perasaan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto."

Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Lalu menghela nafas. Ia mendorong kursi roda Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah. Rupanya hari sudah mulai menggelap tanpa Sasuke sadari.

"Aku mencemaskan mu tau Teme!"

Sasuke hanya memegang tangan Naruto yang sedang mendorong kursi rodanya. Membawa Sasuke memasuk rumah. Sasuke meremas pelan tangan Naruto. Tanda untuk menghentikan kursinya.

Belum mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Naruto menghentikan dorongannya. Melongokkan kepalanya melihat Sasuke.

"Ada apa teme?"

"Kemari dobe. Coba kau menunduk sedikit di depanku."

Naruto heran dengan permintaan Sasuke. Jarang-jarang ia memintanya melakukan hal aneh seperti ini. Mungkin Sasuke ingin membisikan sesuatu. Naruto telah memposisikan badannya di depan Sasuke. Butuh perjuangan agar ia merunduk namun juga tidak menyakiti pinggang tuanya. Telinganya ia posisikan tepat di depan mulut Sasuke. Menunggu pesan yang akan disampaikan.

Melihat hal itu Sasuke langsung menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Naruto. Membalikan wajah pria tersebut dan mempersatukan kedua bibir mereka.

CUP!

Beberapa detik Sasuke masih mempertahankan posisinya. Kedua matanya tertutup menikmati waktunya mencium teman sehidup sematinya saat ini. Naruto yang semula kaget juga mulai memejamkan mata dan mendorong tengkuk Sasuke. Merasakan perasaan Sasuke yang tersampaikan lewat ciuman singkat mereka.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap wajah Naruto yang menua. Pria ini, pria yang menghabiskan waktu hidup bersama dirinya. Berbagi suka duka bersama. Yang mencintainya tanpa pamrih dan batasan usia. Betapa Sasuke sangat beruntung dan bahagia.

Naruto juga menatap wajah Sasuke. Sasuke memang menua. Keriput menghiasi wajahnya. Tapi bagi Naruto, wajah itu masihlah seindah saat ia masih muda. Matanya, mata hitamnya masih saja menghipnotis Naruto untuk terperangkap disana. Kedua bibirnya masih saja menggoda untuk dicium oleh Naruto bahkan saat umur mereka sudah tidak bisa dikatakan muda kembali. Ia menyukai apapun yang ada pada Sasuke.

"Kita masih seperti pasangan yang baru menikah saja ya Sasuke." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman lebar. Senyuman kesukaan Sasuke.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Sasuke lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Usia tidak membuat pesona senyum Naruto meluntur.

"Nah, kalau begitu kita juga harus bulan madu seperti pasangan muda hohoho" Ucap Naruto lalu mendorong Sasuke untuk benar-benar memasuki rumah.

"Dobe! Memangnya kau masih kuat apa."

"Kalau untuk kau apapun itu aku masih kuat teme hoho."

"Kau nanti baru memulai sudah encok dobe."

"Meremahkanku hm? Atau perlu kita lakukan sekarang?!"

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto mengoceh seperti yang ia mau. Sasuke hanya menatap ke depan. Melihat pemandangan putra tunggal bersama sang istri dan cucu kesayangannya sudah siap si meja makan. Menyajikan berbagai santapan lezat olahan tomat kesukaannya.

"Kakek kakek! Lihat ini Boruto yang menatanya!"

"Boruto! Jangan berisik kau ini membuat kakek sakit telinga!"

" _Hueee Grandpa!_ Ayah memarahiku."

"Sudahlah Menma. Boruto kan hanya terlalu senang bertemu Sasuke."

" _Dad,_ kau selalu memanjakan Boruto!"

"Yey! Ayo kakek makan bersama Boruto di sini."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia baru saja ingin menggerakan kursi rodanya sendiri namun sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Biar aku saja _Nyonya Namikaze."_ Namikaze Naruto mencekal tangannya dan langsung mendorongnya mendekati meja. Meninggalkan seulas senyuman tulus di bibir Sasuke. Menjadi saksi bagaimana bahagia dirinya kini.

Ah, menua bersama Naruto memang tidak pernah menjadi ide yang buruk.

 _ **THE END**_

 **Saya lagi hobi mengumpulkan foto-foto Narusasu hingga terinspirasi membuat cerita seperti ini!**

 **Versi asli dari fic ini menggunakan banyak gambar. Karena di fanfiction tidak bisa melampirkan gambar. Jadi saya akan mempost di watpadd dengan foto. Jika reader banyak yang penasaran, bisa langsung cek di watpadd saya dengan nama akun yang sama ChocolateCronut**

 **www. Wattpad user /chocolatecronut**

 **Bisa copas dan hilangkan spasi!**

 **Kalau begitu, sekian!**

 **Happy reading people!**

 **Regards Chocolate Cronut**


End file.
